An Unexpected Arrival
by velocity58
Summary: In an alternate scenario, Basara and his friends lose their war with Leohart and the Council and flee to another universe. However, the inhabitants of the planet they arrive on don't take kindly to them and to make matters worse Leohart followed them to this universe! Will they and the natives put aside their differences and drive off the demon menace? Probably not...
**NOTE: The following OCs are from a graphic novel I am publishing soon. I claim ownership of them and the world they live in. Everyone else is from wherever the hell the anime takes place in.**

 **The following also takes place after my Highschool DxD fan fic, so if you're reading that too… spoilers.**

 **Enjoy!**

The portal led Basara, Mio, and Maria to the corner of a suburban area. The street lights lit up the night as they looked around. The homes looked about the size of an American home, but with a strange look to them… almost futuristic.

Basara grasped onto Mio as she lay limp on his back. The three of them had been through a lot since Leohart took control of the Demon World.

Maria sighed, out of breath as she pointed to a house up ahead.

"There… that should… suffice." She gasped.

Basara helped her to the doorstep and knocked on the door. Basara expected a demon or human to answer, but instead who answered was a green skinned orc. He was a large creature who looked somewhere in his thirties with rough features, a military-styled haircut, and wearing a white t-shirt and pajama pants which read, "No Waifu No Lifu" on one leg while an attractive anime woman was on the other leg.

The orc looked at Basara and the others curiously.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

Basara was surprised he could understand him. "My friends and I are in a bit of trouble."

The orc scowled. "What kind of trouble?"

"We're on the run from a couple of demons." Maria said. "Our friend is hurt, can we please take her inside?"

The orc's eyes widened with alarm. "O-of course. Come in, I'll be right back."

The orc opened the door and let the three in. After they were inside, he closed the door and ran into another hallway.

The interior looked pretty basic to a normal house, but with a certain… twist.

The dinning and living room looked basic enough, but all around the walls were posters from different anime such as "Trigun," "Dragon ball Z," and "Hellsing Untimate." Along with these features were some anime pillows and even a small statue of Luffy from "One Piece."

Basara and Maria laid Mio on the couch and checked her pulse. She was alive, but barely.

The minute after they did, the orc marched out from the hallway carrying what resembled a machine gun. Basara's heart skipped a beat, but realized he was pointing it at the door.

"Don't worry, if any demons come in, I'll tear them to shreds in an instant." He said.

"Um…" Basara said as he looked from him to the door and back. "We weren't followed."

The orc looked at Basara and lowered his gun hesitantly. "Oh." He said as he walked over to a chair and sat down. He placed his gun to the side as he sat back.

"Forgive me, I haven't seen any action in quite a while." He said, chuckling a bit. "Name's Torch. And if it's protection you need, you came to the right place."

Basara smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. We just escaped from an invasion on our old world."

Torch's eyes narrowed. "Invasion? You're refugees?"

"Yeah." Basara said. "The men after us are hunting our friend and…"

"Wait, so you have an entire government after you?" Torch asked, suddenly alarmed.

"Yes." Basara said. "I know it sounds bad, but…"

Torch stood up and grabbed his machine gun. "I'm sorry, but you need to leave. Heal your friend and go."

Basara and Maria looked at each other.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Maria said.

"Fine, have at it." Basara said.

Torch pointed his gun at Maria as she stood.

"I'm warning you, if you try anything…"

Maria raised her hand and activated a spell. "Don't worry, it's no problem at all."

Torch's expression went from angered to relaxed. He lowered his gun.

"It… it's no problem." He said.

"You'll let us stay as long as we want."

"You… can stay as long as you want."

X

One week later…

Jimmy knocked on the front door as he brushed his long, brown hair out of his face. He loved the beach, but the wind was so annoying. Other than that, he loved going to the beach to show off to the ladies… unfortunately, his girlfriend was there too.

She was a shapely woman with pale skin, red eyes, and ebony hair. She wore her usual outfit, a leather jacket with blue jeans, a white tank top, and combat boots while Jimmy had on a t-shirt that read, "MBA: Master of BadAssness," and a swim suit.

"Come on, you'll be fine." Jimmy said.

"Um… I'm a vampire, and this is the beach. You do the math." Joanna said as she opened a black umbrella.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Jeez, fine."

 _The one time we go to the beach and I DON'T get to see her in a bikini._ Jimmy thought.

"I would also advise against it." Neil said as he walked up the stairs to the door. Neil was a slim man with pale skin, grey eyes, a shaved head, and sporting a swim suit and at shirt that read, "Bitch I'm Fabulous." He looked so stupid.

Jimmy laughed. "Dude, what's with the getup?"

"This is the only thing beach worthy in my closet." He said in his regular monotone voice. He was Joanna's bodyguard and took his job seriously, so of course he didn't go to the beach much. Side note: can undead get a tan?

Just then, the door opened.

"Dad!" Torch cried as he came out and hugged Jimmy. "I'm so glad you guys came. I've been wanting to show you my new house for weeks."

Jimmy sighed. "Torch, please don't call me 'Dad.' I'm still getting used to the whole, 'future son' thing."

Torch had traveled through time to help solve a conflict involving a horde of warmongering demi-gods (long story). In the end, he chose to stay and help maintain peace on the planet.

"Uh… sorry." Torch said, scratching his head. "Anyway, come in. I'll show you around."

Jimmy and the others walked inside as Torch closed the door.

"As you can see, here's the living room." He said as he gestured around the room. "Please make yourselves at home."

Jimmy jumped onto the couch and laid down with a heavy sigh.

"Sooooo comfy." He said, exhausted.

"Nobody makes a good couch quite like the wood elves." Torch said as he helped Neil carry the luggage to the center of the room.

"So uh… where's the guest room?" Joanna asked. "I wanna slip into something more comfortable."

"A bikini?" Jimmy asked as he cheerfully sat up.

"My pajamas." Joanna retorted.

Jimmy frowned and slumped back into the sofa.

"Actually, you're going to have to sleep in here for the time being." Torch said. "There's been a change in plans."

"Change in plans?" Neil asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell?" Joanna asked. "We planned this a month ago. What, did you pick up some orphan kid or something?"

"Hey Torch, can you help with the…" Came a voice from the hallway. Everyone looked to see a young red-headed girl with gigantic boobs for her size and wearing short shorts and a t-shirt.

"Huh… I'll be damned." Joanna said, a bit shocked.

"Gee Torch, I knew you were into younger women, but this is ridiculous." Jimmy said with a smirk.

"She's fourteen." Torch said.

"Awkward." Jimmy said as he laid back down.

"This is Mio. She and her friends needed a place to stay for a while." Torch said as he gestured to Mio.

"Really." Neil said. "And why are they here?"

"We were abandoned by our guardian and had nowhere else to go." Mio said with a frown.

"Um… wow." Joanna said, partially stunned. "I'm sorry."

Mio smiled. "Don't be. Torch has been an excellent host."

"Thank you." Torch said. "Now what was it you needed?"

"We couldn't get the cable to work. We think there's something wrong with the remote."

"It must be the batteries." Torch said. "Guys, I gotta run to the store. The others are probably in the guest room. Maybe you could say hi."

Jimmy, Joanna, and Neil were silent.

"Anyway, I'll be right back." Torch said as he grabbed his keys and left.

Everyone in the room looked at each other. They fell silent for about a minute before Joanna broke the silence.

"So… Mio." She said. "Tell us about yourself."

Neil stood up. "As much as I'd love to hear about this, I think I'll pass. I'm off to explore the house."

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Neil, there are no traps in the house. Everything here is safe."

Neil scowled. "We'll see."

He walked into the next room.

X

Mio may have fooled everyone else, but not Neil. A month of planning and suddenly these kids come out of the blue like this? Something was up.

Neil walked down the hall and into the guest room. The interior was yellow wallpaper with a few anime posters here and there. The couch and television was set up along with some random boxes that still weren't unpacked.

In the middle on the couch were two figures. One was an athletic-looking young man with brown hair and a few scars on his arms and face and the other was a small, white-haired girl who looked about thirteen at most. It wasn't long before they noticed Neil watching them.

"What the? Who are you?" The man asked as he and the girl jumped.

"I apologize." Neil said as he walked in. "My name is Neil, I'm a friend of Torch's. I only came for a visit."

"He never told us you were coming." The girl said suspiciously.

"I drop by from time to time." Neil said. "Who are you then?"

The young man stood up and extended his hand. "My name is Basara." He said. "Pleasure to meet you."

Neil shook his hand. "Likewise. And you?" He asked gesturing to the girl.

"This is Maria." Basara said. "She and Mio are my younger sisters. I think you've already met her."

"Indeed." Neil said. "So tell me, how did you receive those scars?"

Basara looked at the scars on his arms and back at Neil.

"Oh, um… I got in a lot of fights when I was a kid." Basara said.

Neil knew he was lying. He knew from experience that those were sword and claw marks, and judging from this man's appearance, he had more. Maybe he was some kind of warrior?

Even though he knew Basara was lying about this, this wasn't enough evidence to prove anything suspicious.

"I see." Neil said. "Must have been a rough neighborhood."

Basara sighed. "Yeah, it was. The girls and I have been through a lot. Our father moved to a house in the city a few years ago and we've been trying to get by. We were constantly bullied by the other kids and I fought tooth and nail to protect Mio and Maria. Eventually, our father died and we were forced to wander the streets. That's how we met Torch."

Neil raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because Mio told us that your guardian left you to die. So which is it?"

Judging from Basara and Maria's expressions, Neil knew he had them in a corner. They were searching for an answer, but Neil knew they were lying. Basara had fallen right into his trap.

After a few seconds, Maria stood up, faced Neil, and raised her hand to him.

"Don't worry, we told you the same backstory as she did." She said as her hand glowed blue.

Neil stood there silently.

"Now leave." Maria said.

To her surprise, Neil didn't move.

"I said leave." Maria said. "I order you."

At that moment, Maria saw the impossible happen. Neil took out a gun and pointed it to her head.

"I should be telling you the same thing." He said as Basara and Maria's eyes widened.

Basara immediately sprung into action. He reached for his belt, and to Neil's surprise, a sword appeared in his hand. Neil managed to dodge Basara's attack, but his gun was cut in half as a result.

Neil saw he was outnumbered and didn't want to take any chances with whatever creatures they could be, so he ran back toward the living room with Basara and Maria close behind.

X

Jimmy looked at Mio, who was sitting next to him on the couch.

"So…" He said. "You into movies?"

Just then, Neil ran into the room and ducked just as Basara lunged toward him, missing completely and breaking the front door down.

Jimmy, Joanna, and Mio stood up in surprise.

"What the hell?" Joanna shouted.

Just then Maria ran into the room trying to punch Neil only for him to dodge and counter her as well.

"These two and Mio tricked us!" Neil shouted. "They've invaded Torch's home!"

"What?" Jimmy asked as he was taken aback.

Suddenly Mio turned around and pointed her hands at Jimmy and Joanna, blasting both of them with lightning and sending them hurtling out the wall and onto the beach.

Neil managed to shake Maria off and rammed into Mio, tackling her through one of the holes in the wall and onto the beach as well.

Neil managed to stand up just as Mio sent a bolt of lightning flying past Neil's face barely missing him. Neil ran up to Mio and countered her next spell by moving her hand out of his path and followed up with a roundhouse kick to her face, sending her back into the ground.

As Neil gained his footing, he saw Basara above and dodged as Basara buried his sword where Neil stood. Maria joined him soon after and got into a fighting stance.

Neil looked behind himself to see Jimmy and Joanna stand up.

"Ow… what the hell?" Jimmy shouted as he stood.

Joanna got into a fighting stance as her fists glowed crimson red. "That's it, bitch! It's go time!"

"I'll handle this one." Basara said.

"Right!" Maria and Mio said as Maria charged toward Joanna and Mio to Jimmy.

Basara swung his sword at Basara rapidly, hoping to land a strike on him, but somehow he was able to dodge his attacks easily.

"He may be nimble, but he can't win against me without a weapon!" Basara thought.

As they fought, Maria dove at Joanna, preparing a kick. Joanna barely dodged just in time for Maria to impact the sand, sending it everywhere. Joanna was blinded momentarily as she tried to wipe the sand out of her eyes while spitting sand from her mouth.

Maria managed to land a blow on Joanna's side as she punched her into a palm tree nearby making it nearly rip out of the ground.

Maria smirked as she transformed into her succubus form.

"You may be strong, but you're a fool if you think you can beat a succubus's strength." Maria said.

Joanna continued to rub the sand out of her eyes.

"Succubus?" She asked. "What kind of a succubus…"

Before she could finish, she managed to get the sand out of her eyes and catch a glimpse of Maria's true form. Joanna stared at her with wide eyes for a moment.

"Wow." Joanna said bluntly. "Do you really have to dress like that? You're like… what, eleven?"

"I'm thirteen!" Maria shouted.

"Yeah… that still doesn't make it better."

Maria charged Joanna in a fit of rage. Meanwhile, Jimmy was dodging fire balls from Mio with ease.

"Wow, is this really all you got?" Jimmy mocked.

Mio gritted her teeth as her hands fumed with icy mist.

"How about this?" Mio shouted as she launched ice beams at Jimmy. She managed to catch Jimmy, freezing him solid. Mio smiled with satisfaction, but was shocked when she saw the ice cracking. Suddenly Jimmy burst out from his icy tomb as shards of ice flew everywhere.

Jimmy rubbed his arms as he shivered. "C-c-come on! I wasn't even wearing a c-coat."

Meanwhile, Joanna was trying to dodge Maria like it was no tomorrow.

"How… in the hell… can a succubus… be that strong?" She thought as she dodged. "Did not expect this today. Can't believe I left my scythe in the car."

Joanna managed to catch a glimpse of Jimmy having trouble with Mio.

"Jimmy! Switch!" She shouted as she ran toward Jimmy.

Jimmy, still trying to get warm, noticed Joanna and ran toward Maria just in time to intercept her next attack. Jimmy caught Maria's attack and punched her into another palm tree, making it split in two. Maria managed to gain her footing as Jimmy noticed what she really looked like.

"Oh god!" Jimmy shouted. "Why the hell do I have to fight the thirteen year old prostitute? She's fricki'n gross!"

This got Maria pissed.

"I'll show you!" She shouted. She punched the sand, making it spray around her and into Jimmy's eyes.

"AGH! God damnit!" He shouted as he was temporarily blinded. For some reason though, Maria didn't take advantage of his weakness. Instead he heard a cry of pleasure from her… which was weird. Maybe she got off on his pain?

Jimmy finally got the sand out of his eyes and saw Maria had transformed. Instead of a tiny twerp, she was now looked more like a voluptuous college student.

"So tell me, do I look gross now?" She asked as she raised her fists.

"That is only… slightly better." Jimmy responded.

Maria charged Jimmy readying a fist, but Jimmy managed to block it in time, making a shockwave which parted the sand between him and Maria. Jimmy figured this must be her final form or something, because she was not this strong before. Still, he trumped her strength undoubtedly.

Jimmy wanted to pound her into the ground like a nail, but something about punching a little girl didn't seem right. Granted she looked like an albino Kate Upton at the moment, but still.

Jimmy kicked her gently away, making her slide backwards a few feet. Jimmy readied for her next punch, but for some reason, all of her attacks were slower, like a ten year old swinging a sledge hammer for the first time.

Jimmy dodged with ease as Maria kept punching. Meanwhile, Basara had stopped with the light attacks and began using energy attacks, which Neil was still somehow able to dodge. Neil was better than Basara had thought. Maybe Neil could defeat him even without a weapon.

"Clumsy attacks like that will get you nowhere." Neil said as he dodged another blow from his sword.

Basara caught a glimpse of Maria struggling against Jimmy. Maybe if he could finish him with his banishing shift, he and Maria could focus on Neil.

"Maria! Heads up!" Basara shouted.

Maria moved as Jimmy locked eyes with Basara.

"Banishing shift!" Basara shouted as Jimmy instinctively dodged to the left… too late, however.

As Jimmy dodged, Basara's strike managed to cut off his right arm. Jimmy was shocked. His bones were as strong as diamonds, how could he cut his arm off with one swing?

Basara thought his plan worked… until Jimmy did something unexpected. Maria went in to strike Jimmy, Jimmy knocked her out of the way, then he picked up his arm and re-attached it.

"Ugh, demon piece of shit." Jimmy said as he flexed his arm.

"Wha? How did…" Basara asked just as Neil ran up behind Maria, catching her off guard and knocking her unconscious with a series of blows to her neck.

Basara barely had time to react as Jimmy rushed him. Basara tried to hit Jimmy, but Jimmy deflected the blade and upper-cutted Basara with tremendous force, making him black out.

As Mio and Joanna were fighting, Mio noticed Basara unconscious. Her eyes widened in horror.

"This is your last chance," Joanna warned. "Give up, or die."

Neil and Jimmy walked over to Mio.

"It's over." Neil said. "Come with us, or join your friends."

A tear streaked down Mio's cheek.

"B-basara…" She said.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "Um… she knows he's only knocked out, right?"

Just then, Mio shouted with rage as a wave of energy blasted the three of them backwards, knocking them into the sand.

Mio raised her hand to Jimmy and he froze in mid-air. Jimmy tried to move, but even with all of his strength, he couldn't budge.

"How dare you hurt him!" Mio shouted. "I'll kill you a thousand times!"

"I… don't think that's possible." Jimmy said, trying to fight her restraints.

As he finished, he felt immense pain coursing through his body as all of the bones in his limbs were simultaneously crushed at once. Jimmy screamed in agony.

Mio thought she had the upper hand when suddenly…

"Get away from him, you bitch!" Came a voice behind her.

Mio turned around to see Joanna, but she looked… different. Her hair had turned white, her arms and legs now had silver dragon-like armor, and she even had robot-like wings.

Mio was about to crush her, but she hesitated. Joanna's power was immense! Not as powerful as Wilburt's power, but enough to rival a demon lord, no doubt.

Joanna took advantage of Mio's hesitation and extended her hands toward Mio, firing a gigantic beam of crimson energy at her.

Mio tried to stop it, and she should have, but somehow the beam shattered her barrier and struck her. Mio screamed as everything faded to black.

X

Basara felt everything from the headache to… just about everything else hurting like hell. He opened his eyes to see in front of him Neil, Joanna, Jimmy, and a very angry Torch now holding a large pistol.

"Let me kill him." Torch said as he pointed his pistol at Basara's head. Fortunately for Basara, Neil pushed Torch's gun aside.

"Don't." Neil said.

"Why not?" Torch shouted. "They lied to me, stole my food, hypnotized me, and they blew a hole in my living room wall!"

"I want answers." Neil said. "They have unnatural abilities for demons. Hell, the succubus has super strength."

"As much as I wanna cut them to ribbons, Neil's right." Joanna said. "I wanna know who they are."

Torch groaned. "Fine."

Before Basara could do anything, Torch grabbed him by his hair, fired his gun several times right next to his ear (which was very loud, mind you), and threw him into the wall across from them.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Torch shouted as he pointed his gun at Basara.

Neil stepped in front of Torch. "I'll ask the questions." Neil walked up to Basara. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

Basara scowled. "Where are my sisters? What have you done with them?"

"They're in the next room. Sleeping." Neil responded.

"I still can't believe she survived a direct hit from my balance breaker." Joanna said (again, it takes place after my DxD crossover).

"Now tell us why you're here." Neil said.

Basara sighed. "We're refuges from a war with Leohart, lord of the demon realm."

"You mean Hell?"

"No. Anyway, they attacked and destroyed Mio's uncle, King Ramsus's (spelling?) kingdom. We were forced to jump dimensions to escape, but the process took everything out of Mio. So we tried to seek refuges the closest house possible."

"My home." Torch finished.

"We didn't mean to cause any trouble." Basara continued. "We were just… Desperate. They killed everyone. Ramsus, Kurumi, Yuki…"

Tears began to form in Basara's eyes.

Despite everything Jimmy felt terrible for this guy. He knew what it was like to lose someone close and he didn't want Basara to suffer.

Jimmy walked up to him and knelt down. "Dude, if you need to hide out I know someone who can help."

Basara looked up at Jimmy.

"Her name's Kasi. She's only a succubus, but she can get you headed in the right direction."

Basara smiled. "Thank you."

Neil pulled Jimmy aside. "Jimmy, are you sure we can trust him?"

"No, but it sounds like he's telling the truth." Jimmy whispered. "We can at least try to trust him."

Neil looked at Joanna and Torch. Torch sighed as Joanna rolled her eyes.

"I'll give her a call." Neil said.

X

Basara, Mio, and Maria waited outside for Kasi's arrival. Jimmy and the others watched them as Neil checked his watch.

"She'll be here in a few minutes give or take." He said. "I still think this is a bad idea."

"Will you relax?" Jimmy said as he looked at Neil. "Kasi can handle anything these guys or a few demons can dish out. Plus it's not like they have a god damned army after them or anything."

Almost as if on cue, seven large runes appeared above the city in the background.

"Um… What about those?" Joanna asked as she pointed at the runes.

Jimmy turned around just in time to see seven fifty foot tall mech-looking objects defending from the runes. They landed inside the city and almost immediately alarms began to sound.

"You just had to say it." Neil said.


End file.
